


A Small Gratification

by dimplelegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: "He’s had his share of boyfriends and even with the ones that were not so good for him he’s never forgotten days that were special, anniversaries, birthdays or Valentine’s Days. And he can say for sure that Keith is the most important of them, of anyone."Shiro is the romantic one in their relationship so it's understandable for him to panic a little bit when he realizes he's forgotten the Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	A Small Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croliv_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/gifts).



> I'm a loser, I'm a clown~~ 
> 
> My dear giftee, thank you so much for being amazingly patient. I can never apologize enough for being so late, especially when the fic ended up being something so simple and modest. I loved all your prompts and struggled with choosing only one of them and even now I can't say I'm completely satisfied with my choice (I adore the fake dating trope to bits but was very unsure if I could write it to be as juicy and believable as it should be, so my apologies for not including that part in this fic). I've been very stressed and neglectful lately and I feel like that's something the type of person like Shiro can easily do too; so I might have projected these feelings into this fic, just a teeny bit?
> 
> Anygays, I do hope you enjoy the fic and if you don't, if you find something wrong or unsatisfying, don't feel hesitant to tell me! It was your prompt and is your gift after all. And, to make it up to you for being so late, if you find my writing decent that is, you can give me another prompt in the future and I will write it for you. Nevertheless, thank you just for taking the time to read it!  
> I hope all the other possible readers enjoy it too.

It hits Shiro during lunch — what day it is and how he has very likely, _positively,_ screwed up the best relationship he’s ever had. 

“No, no, no, no,” he starts chanting, interrupting Allura and her listing of the student union’s preparations for the spring event. 

She stares at him.

“What’s wrong? You’re as white as your hair.”

“What did you say, just now?”

“That… Matt and Veronica were supposed to plan the decorations...” she answers him slowly but pauses when Shiro shakes his head.

“You said that they were absent during the meeting—”  
  
“Because of their Valentine’s Day plans or something,” she rolls her eyes, like she did when she first mentioned it. “I certainly don’t see why it’s so urgent that they’re willing to miss the meeting, we’ve already had to cut them from two times per week to— Shiro, what on earth are you doing?”

Shiro has let his forehead hit the table and he shakes Allura’s arm in frustration. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he groans out against the surface and can smell the mustard, possibly from some other student’s lunch-bread. 

“Yes?”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Ooooh,” Allura gives him a sympathetic sigh then. “You haven’t planned anything with Keith?”

“I haven’t planned anything, period,” Shiro clarifies as he lifts his head to look at Allura. 

He must look miserable because she frowns in that specific way that’s usually meant for Shiro when he’s failing to eat properly, pulling all-nighters to study or supposedly being too hard on himself. 

“It’s only 11 o’clock, you’ve got plenty of time.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Shiro pulls his bangs back with his fingers, only to have them fall right back on his eyes. It has gotten too long again but if he’s too busy to even celebrate, or at least remember to celebrate, Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend, he might as well start using scrunchies. “I saw him this morning and, obviously, didn’t say anything about this day, not even a “happy Valentine’s day”. So he has to know I forgot about it.”

“You’re being over-dramatic again, have you drunk enough water?” Allura asks with a skeptical arch of her right eyebrow. “I mean it, you look so pale that I’m afraid you’re going to faint.”

“I’m fine. Just… I’ve never forgotten it.” 

His shoulders slump, all the tension escaping from him at that revelation. He’s had his share of boyfriends and even with the ones that were not so good for him he’s never forgotten days that were special, anniversaries, birthdays or Valentine’s Days. And he can say for sure that Keith is the most important of them, of anyone. He’s been busy and stressed with exams and studying before so that can’t be his excuse.

At least he can find some relief in the fact that he did remember Keith’s birthday last year and he can tell Keith enjoyed it. 

“Your brain is full of astrophysics, Shiro. I’m surprised you can fit anyone in there.” Allura continues when Shiro gives her a pitiful look, “For what it’s worth, I know Keith so I can say for sure that he doesn’t care about these things.”

Shiro straightens up in his seat and chooses to not answer. He could agree with her but he remembers clearly how this morning, as he met Keith in the dormitory’s lounge, there was a brief crack in his usual subtle but sincere expression that he always saved for Shiro. It would have been invisible to anyone else but for Shiro it was clear, since he was quite sure he knew all Keith’s expressions by now. They’ve been together for almost a year now and he could spot every change and every hidden flash of emotion Keith tried to hide with his usual nonchalant attitude. This morning, he had seen disappointment and distress and Shiro knew he made Keith feel those emotions because they occured when Shiro greeted him with his usual “mornin’, Keith” and a kiss to his hair and then quickly disappearing to visit the library before the first lecture. 

“Dammit,” he says softly, more to himself than no one else. 

“Drink,” Allura pushes his water-bottle closer to his hand.

“Allura, I think I need something stronger for this situation.”

“Your face is scaring me so drink water and eat your lunch, and stop being ridiculous over something you can still fix.” Shiro takes a long gulp so then she smiles and says in her president-voice, “There you go. As I said before, it’s only 11 o’clock so you can plan something for tonight and act like your behavior this morning was just to surprise him. He knows you’re a romantic so he’ll believe you and he’ll be flattered. In a… very Keith-kind of way but still, flattered.”

Supposedly she means how Keith gets flustered over Shiro’s romantics very easily and tries to downplay his complacency by gently making fun of Shiro. 

“Yeah,” Shiro feels himself smile, almost automatically. “He’s adorable.”

Allura gives him a quick, sweet smile before patting him on his cheek, as if to wake him up. “Now, eat your vegetables, dear.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He’s grateful for friends like Allura. He’s always been quick to make friends but only a few of those choose to stay beside him when he gets lost inside his head or his busy schedule. Keith was one of those friends before he became something more and his willingness to support Shiro no matter what is something Shiro doesn’t think he can ever properly show or tell to Keith how much he appreciates it. 

How much he wants to do the same for Keith. 

The poorly begun Valentine’s Day feels like a chance so he decides to plan something as big as he can with his limited time and limited budget. 

By noon, when there’s only one lecture left and then both he and Keith have the rest of the day free, he’s crossed out all the potential ideas on his list. 

Despite the numerous options, there’s only one date-plan he would really like to follow but it’s one of the firsts that he crossed out because it would need more time and much more money. 

He spends his free thirty minutes half-sprinting around the city because in the end he had to settle for a simple gift and a late-evening picnic at the park. He absolutely loathes himself for not planning ahead and forgetting _this stupid day_ in the first place because if he’s going to give Keith a present, it at least should be something custom-made but, in such a short notice, that’s not possible anymore. 

He barely makes it to the last lecture, and during it Lance and Pidge constantly point out that he smells like a bucket of sweat, when at least Hunk is kind enough to offer him a water bottle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Since Shiro is studying his ass off to become an astronaut and Keith primarily focuses on his goal to become an engineer to design and build space-ships, sometimes there are days when Keith and Shiro don’t share a single lecture and this is one of those days. Just seeing a glimpse of Keith gives him enough energy to get through an exhausting or just plain boring day but for today this arrangement suits him fine. 

He calls Keith at six o’clock, just after he’s gotten out of shower. 

“Hi, Shiro.”  
  
  
  
“Hey, Keith,” Shiro says, grinning and he can hear a chuckle on the other end of the line. It’s their joke, to sometimes say each other’s names during every sentence, something they unconsciously did when they were just friends and the rest of their friend group immediately noticed this and made fun of them. 

“How’re you doing, Shiro?” Keith asks. He sounds a bit out of breath. 

“You know, Keith, I’m doing amazing,” Shiro says through smiling. The guilt he has felt all day, ironically dims when he gets to hear Keith’s voice. “What about you? Where are you right now?”

“Why does it matter where I am?” Shiro can hear him exhale and he can picture a slow smirk form on his lips.

“I was living on a prayer and hoping I could see you tonight.”

“Well, if you pray very hard, on your knees, then maybe.”

It feels strange to still get butterflies when Keith lowers his voice like that but Shiro’s stomach is full of them and the bottoms of his feet tingle pleasantly from the atmosphere. 

“I can but my towel might drop in the meantime. If you want me to pray _really hard_ , that is.”

A groan slips out of Keith’s mouth which he tries to cover with a short laugh. “Okay, okay. Get dressed and meet me at the mall.”

“Mall? You’re in the city?”

“Yeah and so should you be so get yourself and your prayers here.”

Shiro hums in response. It’s not like Keith to plan something like a dinner date for them but it’s Valentine’s day and his eagerness to get Shiro in the city when usually he just wants to cuddle in Shiro’s room or take out the campus’ hoverbikes so Shiro has to be on his toes. If he wants to make up for the clear disappointment Keith felt this morning, he has to stay one step ahead and not let Keith surprise him instead of the other way around.

On the other hand, he wouldn’t want to miss Keith’s rare romantic surprise.

“How long is this mall-trip going to take?”

There’s a pause before Keith says with an endearing combo of mirth and shyness, “As long as you want, if you find it enjoyable, Shiro.”

Oh but how much Shiro _loves_ him.

“I’m sure I will, Keith. I’m on my way, just give me 20 minutes.”

He contemplates his attire for too long, settling for tight-fitting black jeans and a dark blue shirt, which he doesn’t think is his color but it’s the only shirt he has that is extra-fancy and still casual in design. 

It takes him half an hour until he’s at the mall and meets Keith in front of their favorite, or just his favorite, milkshake bar. Keith has a new pair of pants, Shiro is sure of it because Keith doesn’t have too many clothes and he has seen all of them. He’s also wearing his favorite red college shirt and a leather jacket. 

“Hey,” he says, smiling softly at Shiro.

Shiro doesn’t waste time and strokes Keith’s wild hair, often seen in a ponytail around the campus so it doesn’t get in his eyes when he’s studying. Maybe a trip to the barber would have been the best date for them both but Shiro would hate to see all that beautiful hair slaughtered on the floor.

“Hey, baby,” he answers Keith and they stare at each other for a moment, maybe because the last time they saw each other was briefly this morning or just because they can. Then Shiro moves his palm from the side of Keith’s thigh to his hip. “Keith, these pants.”

For a second, Keith looks terribly unsure. “Too flashy?” he asks, glancing down at his square printed dark pants. 

“ _No._ I love them,” Shiro says in earnest.  
  
  


“For a guy who pretty much always wears Henley shirts, you sure do love when I wear something hipster. Or emo. I don’t know, ask Lance, I guess.”

Now Keith looks like he’s pouting but Shiro can see the brightness in his eyes, that he’s pleased Shiro likes that little change in his usual choice of clothing. 

“Stop that,” Keith tells him, chuckling. Shiro doesn’t exactly know what he means but he supposes Keith is referring to him smiling like a fool because there is indeed a smile on his face that he can’t break.

“You look so good, Keith. Believe me when I say it.” 

Keith locks eyes with him and it’s one of those moments when he seems content with just staring at Shiro, like Shiro is something that can’t really be real. 

“Thanks,” he says as he breaks their eye contact. “You look…” He trails off — and Shiro doesn’t mind, the look Keith gives him is enough of a compliment — and wraps his long, warm fingers around Shiro’s hand. “Let’s go, darling.”

Shiro chokes on his own spit and struggles to follow Keith’s lead because his knees have turned into jelly. “Keith, what the hell. You’re going to kill me.”

He only gets a flash of grin as an answer. 

They exit the mall and to Shiro’s surprise, they don’t stop by any fancy restaurant, not even by the movie theatre. Instead walk along the streets, to the more calm and quiet part of the city, and Shiro wouldn’t even dream of questioning about the location they’re headed — Keith wants it to be a surprise, clearly, so Shiro can play along. He tells Keith about his day, about how his grandparents are going to celebrate their 40th anniversary next week, and Keith listens, then reminisces out loud about the time when he met Shiro’s grandparents for the first time during spring break and they almost killed him with all the food they half-forced him to eat. Keith doesn’t have grandparents but Shiro has met his parents and he’s still trying his best to act like an honorable suitor around them, because maybe he’s still a bit scared of the possibility that they hate him and how awkward he can get during their family dinners.

After a good ten minutes, Keith stops walking and Shiro automatically halts too. A gasp gets stuck in his throat when he realizes they’re standing in front of the hotel he has passed by many times in the past, white and smooth black in color with simple design and, if he’s to believe the Yelp, worthy of the four star status it has. 

“Keith?”

“Uh,” Keith lets out an awkward laugh, looking a bit lost for a second, before he seems to gather his thoughts. He gently intertwines their fingers. “I booked a hotel room for the night, with room service. Happy Valentine's Day?”

Shiro gathers Keith’s hands and presses them against his chest. He tries to fight against the burning sensation tickling the corners of his eyes.

“It’s… it’s not much but—” he doesn’t manage to finish the sentence because Shiro leans in and kisses him, deeply but quickly so he can lay kisses on Keith’s delicate jawline and blushing cheeks. “ _Shiro_ ,” Keith sighs, breathless. 

“You’re so good to me, Keith. _Too_ good to me,” Shiro whispers into his skin. Their foreheads press against each other and Keith looks winded and happy, a bit proud too. “I can’t believe this.”

“This is _nothing_ ,” Keith insists and Shiro hurries to shush him. Keith shakes his head at that. “You don’t know all the things I planned, what I wanted to give you. I know I’m not… as romantic as I probably should be.”

“This is so romantic that I feel like my heart’s going to burst.”

“Not enough,” he stubbornly argues. “You’re the one who’s always so, so good to _me_.”

“Keith,” Shiro says and lets out an embarrassed laugh. He shudders, maybe from the shame or the night air — Keith feels this and wraps his arms around him, squeezing Shiro gently. “All I had planned for tonight was just a lame picnic.”

“ _Nothing_ is lame with you—”

“Not that it’d be lame if it’s with—”

They both freeze at their words, cut off by each other. Shiro feels his face get warmer by every passing second, despite the chill his body feels and he rubs his face tiredly. 

“I’m sorry,” he says as Keith's beautiful, wide eyes stare at him. 

Then he blinks and leans back, as if to look at Shiro properly.

“You forgot what day it is, didn’t you?”

He doesn’t sound angry or disappointed, but surprised.

“I—” Shiro fumbles with his words. “Yeah, I thought it was obvious.”

“Was it? To who?” 

“To you! The way you looked this morning, it was only for a second but I know you and something was clearly wrong. I’m so sorry, Keith. I mean it, I shouldn’t have forgotten but everything is just…” he doesn’t finish the sentence. _Busy? Hectic?_ To Shiro it sounds like a poor excuse at best and to Keith it most likely would only be something close to an insult, like he was something Shiro could forget and ignore so easily. The guilt lays on his shoulders, heavy and ready to push him on the ground. 

“Hey, hey,” Keith says gently and cups his cheeks. His comfort feels wrong and undeserved but there is an interesting twitch in the corners of his mouth, as if he’s holding back a smile, and it makes Shiro stay silent and let Keith pull him closer. 

They must be quite a sight in front of the hotel, snuggling like a pair of young teens.

“I shouldn’t have forgotten either but I did. Guess that means we fit?”

Shiro blinks at him rapidly, opening his mouth and then closing it as he absent-mindedly skims his knuckles against the side of Keith’s neck.

“Yeah,” Keith says with a nod. Now he’s smiling, a rare kind of wide smile. “If you thought something was wrong with me this morning, it was me realizing what day it was.”

Shiro can’t stop the laugh that bursts out of him at that. He hides his own smile into Keith’s hair as Keith also lets out an uncontrollable snort. 

“I’m still the worst boyfriend, I only remembered after Allura reminded me,” he tells Keith. 

“So what?” There’s a challenge in Keith’s eyes when he tilts his head to glance at Shiro. “The only reason I care about this day is because you care. And, apparently you don’t that much.” 

He laughs at Shiro’s scandalized face.

“I love Valentine’s day,” he says in a petty tone but Keith’s tender touch, the way his fingers stroke Shiro’s jaw, makes him drop his childish attitude right away.

“So spend it with me in a nice hotel this year,” Keith smiles at him, soft and sweet. “Next year you can plan it, and even picnics would be perfect to me. And for the third…”

“The third?” Shiro grins so hard that his cheeks hurt. “Are you sure you can stand me for that long?”  
  
  
  
“Shut up, no one insults my boyfriend,” Keith snaps at him with a frown before giving him a lingering kiss. “For the third we can go visit the Cave of the Crystals. So no more wasting money on smoothies.”

“ _Keith_ ,” he exhales and nuzzles Keith’s face. “That was on top of my list of date ideas.”

Keith’s eyes flutter. “Really?” he asks like he can’t quite believe that Shiro does know him that well. “Mine too.”

“Really.”

After 20 minutes, checking in and both of them inspecting the hotel suite in awe, they have a silent agreement that they won’t order dinner just yet. Silent, because it’s impossible for them to speak when their tongues are exploring each others’ mouths as they lie on the king-sized bed, Keith’s leg wrapped around Shiro’s thigh and Shiro rubbing his palms over Keith’s perfect, smooth chest. His fingers brush the left nipple and Keith moans softly. 

“Hey,” Shiro says as he pulls away. Keith’s eyes open, just barely and his heated gaze is something that Shiro believes could truly bring him to his knees. “You do know I love you, so much, right?”

“Shiro, I know.” Keith rises up to lean on his elbows so he can look at Shiro, his dark gaze serious and firm. “Do _you_ know you don’t always have to make time for me? I think we’re past that point.”

“So what point do you think we’re at?”

“The point where I’ll squeeze myself into your schedule by force until you’ll kick me out of it.”

“Baby,” Shiro says the petname within a long exhale. He doesn’t know what stars were so perfectly aligned for him to meet Keith, or perhaps, for Keith to _find him,_ but he thanks those stars silently and prays he can give Keith as much of his own effort and devotion as Keith gives to him. “I’m keeping you and never letting you go.”

Before Keith can answer him, Shiro pulls away, trying his best to not jump on Keith when he whines at Shiro’s movement. He straightens up so he can reach the pocket of his jeans. 

When Keith sees the present, wrapped in silk paper, his eyes turn misty and he looks so touched, as if Shiro had just given him ten gifts instead of one.

It’s a necklace with a silver oval shape in the center. Shiro knows it’s nothing big or that meaningful, and it was brought in a panicked hurry. But maybe it doesn’t matter, because Keith doesn’t even have to say he loves it because Shiro can see it in the way he puts it around his neck, how there’s a small tear in the corner of his eyes — because maybe he knows Shiro thought of him when he saw it and that’s why he bought it, and maybe that’s enough. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers against his lips, climbing into his lap like he belongs there. And he does.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Shiro says, whispering it too. “For today and for the future ones, in case we both forget again.”

Keith rewards Shiro with a beautiful laugh and Shiro is happy to swallow it, and all the other noises Keith will make for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**+**

  
  


The suits are brand new and 100%-safety proven but despite that, it’s still terribly hot inside the cave and Shiro is sweating so much that isn’t sure if any shower can make him feel clean and fresh ever again. His feet ache and there’s a faint headache just around his temple.

And still, seeing Keith peek behind an enormous, 26 feet tall crystal, yelling “Polo!” for Shiro’s “Marco?”, is the best sight he has ever seen in his life. He smiles like the happiest kid on earth and Shiro mirrors the joyful grin. 

“Better than being in space?” he asks, huffing as he takes agile steps to reach the place where Shiro is currently standing, a mostly clear spot with only small, glittering and twinkling crystals at his feet. 

“That’s not a fair question because I’ve only visited the moon. Ask me again after Pluto.”

Keith hmph’s and hops down, Shiro catching him effortlessly. 

“What about you, better than my picnic date?”

Keith looks around and Shiro marvels at the way the crystals seem to reflect on his blue, blue eyes. “Don’t make me choose,” he murmurs, incredibly sweet. 

Humming, Shiro pulls Keith closer and the shorter man leans against his chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he says as he squeezes Keith in his embrace. 

“You too, darling,” Keith answers him and there will never be a day when Shiro doesn’t choke hearing that petname.

Keith laughs softly at his coughing and then, together, they enjoy the view and Shiro once again thanks the stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The cave of crystals is a real thing btw. Look it up.


End file.
